deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Lucius Malfoy was a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1998 and was sorted into Slytherin House. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and other fellows Slytherins, but he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. He was made a prefect of his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his fifth year, at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task, murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was taken over by Severus Snape, and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his family defected hours before the end of the Second Wizarding War in order to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. By 2017 Draco had married Astoria Greengrass and had one child, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. His stance on wizarding purebloodness has also softened a bit. Battle vs. Luke Castellan (by Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan) He'd lost Thalia Grace. Like Annabeth, Thalia had allied herself with the gods. He's on his own. Sadly, he parked the Princess Andromeda by an unknown shore. He decided to leave America first before going back, go through the Labyrinth and destroy Camp Half-blood. He went to England's Charing Cross Road, and spotted a small pub squeezed between two shops. The Leaky Cauldron. *note: The Leaky Cauldron was just enchanted so Muggles couldn't see it. Luke is not human, but a demigod. Draco Malfoy had a Time-turner in his hands. It was Goyle's copy of his, which his father gave him. Theodore Nott was already suspected by the Ministry of Magic and was now on the run. Goyle gave it to Draco so he could destroy it. He decided he'll destroy it in Diagon Alley. ADHD. When Draco walked into the pub, Luke's senses were so prepared for battle that he instantly drew Backbiter. Draco glared at the blade, and drew his wand. "Who the hell you are?" said Luke suspiciously. "I'm a wizard. You must be one too. Funny. No wizards use swords instead of wands." "Wizards?" Draco gasped. "Muggle in Diagon Alley?" But Luke had already raised Backbiter and tried to jab Draco. Draco yelled: "Expelliarmus!" Backbiter flew out of Luke's hands. Luke lunged for his sword but Draco yelled: "Flipendo!" Luke dodged the curse and grabbed his sword. "Mobilicorpus!" Draco bounced Luke up and down and sent him smashing out of the pub. Luke decided that Draco was a monster. He grabbed his rucksack and ran for his ship. "Coward," sneered Draco. Fuming, Luke ran at Draco with Backbiter in his hands. Draco dodged the blade but went smashing into a book shop. Luke ran to deliver another blow but Draco charged at him. Luke pushed Draco out of the shop with ease and ran to kill him, but Draco yelled Impedimenta and Luke smashed back into the book shop. "Colloportus!" yelled Draco. Phew. Now that crazy swordsman would be locked inside the shop--Luke had broke out with his demigod lock manipulation. "You forced me," growled Luke. "You made me use my father's damn abilities." "I have no time to talk with a crazy Muggle swordsman. I'm on a tight schedule." "Muggle?" Luke was thinking should he be insulted or not. "What is a Muggle?" "That's you," said Draco. "I'm a demigod, idiot." replied Luke. "Oh, a special sort of Muggle. But who cares?" "Will you shut up, mortal?" "Of course I'm mortal. Or what?" "I'm tired of this conversation," said Luke. He raised his sword to strike but Draco said Expelliarmus and disarmed Luke again. Luke grabbed his sword and swung it at Draco but Draco Disapparated. Luke looked, confused but suddenly Draco kicked him from the back, but fail to do anything on Luke's demigod durability. Luke grabbed Draco and threw him bodily to the ground. Draco shot a jinx but Luke swung his sword, vanished, and appeared at Draco's back, nearly killing him with Backbiter. Fortunate for Draco, he Disapparated and kicked Luke from the back, but Luke swung his sword and appeared at Draco's back again, and viciously slammed him to the ground and punching him. "Dick move, coward." said Draco, struggling. He took his wand and shot a jinx but it backfired everywhere and knocked Backbiter aside. Draco surprise-attacked Luke, and pushed him aside, though Luke's durability allowed him to stand up and fight again. Luke swung his sword and appeared at Draco's back again. Draco attempted an Anti-Disapparition jinx only to stop himself from Disapparating. Seeing Draco's vain attempt to Disapparate, Luke laughed and ran with his sword, knowing he couldn't escape this time. But Draco shot a curse which caused Luke to be knocked off his feet! Before Luke could land bleeding, he swung his sword mid-air and reappeared standing on the ground, but Draco had already directed a hex at him, which caused him to fly at least 10 feet from his enemy. Dodging several curses, Luke swung his sword at Draco, knowing he couldn't vanish and reappear again. But Draco drew the Time-turner, went back to five minutes ago and zoomed back to present. Luke swung Backbiter which knocked the Time-turner out of Draco's hands, stopping him from killing his past or future or whatever. Luke knocked Draco down with a vicious kick, and pointed his sword at him. "A sacrifice for the Lord of Time, Kronos!!!" "I am the Lord of Time, dude." replied Draco. He grabbed his Time-turner and tried to create an alternate timeline and kill Luke, but Luke swung Backbiter and cut the chain in two. "Thjanks for destroying it for me!" said Draco. Luke was confused and distracted, and Draco took the chance and kicked him across the ground. Though Luke had superhuman durability, the kick did startle him. Draco grabbed his wand and fired a Blasting Curse which blew Luke into the Leaky Cauldron. "Expelliarmus!" yelled Draco and Luke's sword flew fifteen feet high in the air. Defenceless, Luke can only watch in horror as Draco conjured thick ropes which bound him to a table. Draco went over and said: "You've got heart, kid," before firing a Stunning Spell and knocking Luke unconsious. "Child's play," muttered Draco, picking up Backbiter. WINNER: Draco Malfoy Epilogue Draco Malfoy picked up Backbiter and cut through the ropes. He wrapped it up, and sent in to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then he stared at Luke Castellan. He couldn't trust the Ministry. This swordsman is powerful enough to escape. Draco grabbed Luke's hair and flipped him onto his shoulder. Then, Draco dragged Luke out of the Anti-Disapparition area and Disapparated with a pop with the unconscious Luke. Expert's opinion Although Luke was much stronger with his demigod strength and Achilles heel, Draco was slightly smarter, as Luke was a puppet of Kronos while Draco does planning for himself. And Draco's curses, hexes and jinxes easily storms Hermes's lock and money manipulation, which is totally useless in combat. Although Luke is a great swordsman, he is completely unprepared to fight a wizard. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors